1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data loss prevention (DLP) system; in particular, to a format free sensitive data discrimination method and a data loss prevention system using the sensitive data discrimination method.
2. Description of Related Art
The sensitive data is the private or confidential data of the government, enterprise or hospital, and have the literal contents which cannot be betrayed, such as personal information, businesses secrets, state secrets, or anamnesis. The sensitive data is generally recorded in a file of a computing device, and thus someone now uses the data loss prevention system to prevent the betrayal of the file having the sensitive data.
The traditional data loss prevention system must parse the file to recognize the format of the file, so as to extract literal contents of the file, and then traditional data loss prevention system further analyzes whether file has the sensitive data. Unfortunately, it consumes time and manpower much to develop a file format parser. A total number of file formats may be larger than one hundred, and even some file format may be undisclosed, such that the traditional data loss prevention system cannot parse all of the files with different formats.
Though some traditional data loss prevention system can analyze file to recognize the undisclosed file format by using a reverse engineering, the analysis manner is still complicated, and the loading for analyzing the file is still heavy. However, the traditional data loss prevention system still cannot detect and prevent the betrayal of the sensitive data through other new file format in real time.